


Grump is The Word

by The_20th_Century_Girl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_20th_Century_Girl/pseuds/The_20th_Century_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where all the grumps are in high school in the 1950s, following the story of the musical Grease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while watching the film Grease and thought it'll make a good story to loosely follow the plot of the film with the Game Grumps as characters in it.
> 
> Dan Avidan as Danny Zuko  
> You/Reader as Sandy Dee  
> Arin Handon as Kenickie  
> Suzy Berhow as Rizzo  
> Ross O'Donovan as Doody  
> Holly Conrad as Frenchy
> 
> The other grumps will probably appear but won't be a big part of the story.

You are laying on the sand at the beach watching the sun sink into the ocean. You look over to your left and see the tall figure with a mass of hair you got to know over the summer with his arm around you. You look at the sunset once again and close your eyes. You want to treasure this moment for the rest of your life knowing it will be the last time he will have his arm around you. You were only visiting America for the summer as your dad had a job opportunity here. But by the looks of things the job didn't turn out to be permanent so you must go back to Australia in the morning.

"You ok there Y/N?"

You open your eyes and look to your left again

"Yeah Danny, I just can't help but think this will be the last time I will see you"

Danny removes his arm from under you and leans up

"Y/N don't you worry about that, we will see each other again, someday"

He then leans down to kiss you but you turn your head away.

"Please don't, I don't want to ruin our last night together"

"Baby girl, this is just the start of our story" 

Danny then smile and leans down again and kisses you passionately on the lips.

You both lay silent until the sun has fully set. You then sit upright.

"I must go soon, it's getting late and my flight is quite early in the morning" you say looking down to the sand. Danny leans up and puts his arm around you again.

"I understand" he then gently leans his head next to yours.

"I will never forget about you Danny" you say snuggling into him.

"And I will never forget you Y/N" Danny said rubbing your back gently and squeezing you slightly.

 

When you get home you are greeted by your dad looking and sounding ecstatic.

"Honey good news!"

"What is it dad?"

"I got the job" 

Your eyes open wide in shock

"What!"

"Yeah his secretary called a few hours ago to confirm it"

You run over to your dad and hug him tight

"I'm so happy for you, does this mean we get to stay here?"

"Yes of course, although you will have to go to high school, with this job you won't be able to be home schooled anymore"

"I understand dad, do you have any idea where I will go"

"I looked around and there this place not too far away that looks promising, it's called Glendale High, I will have to call them up in the morning to see if there is any room for you this late notice to start"


	2. Pink Ladies

You are now standing outside of Glendale High holding tight to your books while many people rushing by you into the building. Being home schooled you have no idea what to expect, especially due to the fact you are a senior there, everyone in your classes will know the school off by heart. Luckily the school set you up with a student to show you around to help you settle in.

You walk into the building and it is just as crazy as it is outside with people running and messing around in the halls. You manage to get to the reception to sign in. You are asked to sign some paperwork and sit and wait to be shown around.

 

Outside while you wait a light pink car pulls into the school with two girls wearing matching pink jackets. Both girls get out the car, one of the girls with long black hair takes her jacket off and throws it behind her back and puts on a pair of sunglasses. She looks to see the other girl kneeling on the floor by the car watching a bird pecking on the floor at a nearby tree.

"Come on Holly, you can't sit and watch the birds all day"

She stands up and puts on her glasses

"Sorry Suzy but that bird was just the cutest"

Both girls start walking towards the building

"Here we go again" Suzy says adjusting her sunglasses "Were seniors now, so we rule the school"

"That's right!" Holly says following Suzy into the building

 

Back at reception it is getting quite busy since you first got there. You couldn't help but notice a guy staring at you from the other side of the room, he had longish brown hair combed back and wore a black leather jacket that seemed to have something written on the back, but you couldn't see what. A girl just then stands in front of you blocking your view of the guy. She had light blonde hair and was wearing a pink jacket that had Pink Ladies written on the back.

"Are you Y/N?" she says to you in a cheery tone

"Yes, you are?"

"I'm Holly, Holly Conrad I'm here to show you around, nice to meet you Y/N" she said and holds her hand out for you to shake.

"I can give you a quick tour of the main building before classes start"

You both walk out to the halls which are now packed with people, you keep close to Holly so you don't end up losing her and getting lost.

"So where you from?" Holly asks looking back to see if you're keeping up

"Australia, I moved here after my dad got a job"

"Oh cool, hows the schools over there?

"Not sure I've been home schooled my whole life, not sure what high school is like at all"

"I see, I got a lot to show you, but don't worry as long as you stick with me you'll be fine" 

Holly shows you all the main buildings, most of which you forgot where they are soon after her showing you. But in time you hope you'll remember and will be able to get around. The bell goes and you manage to get to your class only a little late. Holly said she'll meet up with you at lunch and finish showing you around then. You became friends with Holly instantly, she has a nice sunshiney feel to her and seems very passionate about birds as she talked about them the whole tour. You feel a little better about starting school knowing you have a friend like her around to help you.


	3. Tell Me More! Tell Me More!

The lunch bell rings and everyone in class rushes up from their seats to the door.

"Come along Y/N" you hear Holly call out from the door and follow her to the cafeteria.

 

When you get there it is already crowed with people at every table. Holly approaches a girl with long black hair wearing a matching pink jacket like Holly's. They hug and walk over to you.

"Suzy this is the new girl I've been showing around"

Suzy pulls her shades down to look at you then pushes them back on "Hey" she says in a deep tone.

"Nice to meet you Suzy, Holly has told me a bit about you in class" you put your hand out for her to shake.

Suzy just looks at your hand and walks over to a table with a few first years eating lunch at one of the tables. She sits on the table and takes her glasses off. She gives the kids a look and they all rush off the table. "Come on girls" she says taking a seat and resting her legs on the seat next to her. You sit with Holly on the other side of the table.

 

 

Over at the school sport yard. A group of guys in leather jackets sit and watch all the jocks play football while they heckle them. One of the guys with long combed back brown hair looks over to see another of their group laying on the floor, giggling while looking up a couple of girls skirts.

"Ross! what you doing down there" the guy shouts out.

Ross sits up and the girls shout out "Perv! before walking away. Ross goes back to the gang.

"Arin why'd you have to do that"

"We're Starbomb now, you have to look cool. If you want to stay in my gang you can't go around looking up girls skirts"

Ross walks past Arin and sits next to Dan mumbling to himself "You only made the gang so Suzy will notice you" 

Arin looks back "What'd you say?"

"Nothing" Ross said trying not the laugh and looks to Dan for reassurance. Dan just shakes his head at him and even though he has shades on you can tell he is rolling his eyes at Ross.

 

 

Back at the cafeteria Holly and Suzy are deep in conversion. You just sit there silent as they gossip about people you don't know. Holly looks over to you and sees you look a little bored.

"Anyway Y/N what did you do over summer?"

"Oh I just spent most of the time at the beach"

"Sounds really nice"

"It was, I actually met a boy there"

Suzy lifts her head and drops her feet from the seat next to her and leans in on the table. "was he a looker?"

"Um yeah he was quite a cutie" You said feeling a little nervous, that was the most attention Suzy has given you since you met her.

"So how did you meet him" Holly asks leaning forward looking very interested.

"It happened so fast, I was out swimming and got caught up in the tide, he was working as a lifeguard for the summer and swam out to help me get back to shore" 

"Did he give you the kiss of life" Holly asks, before you could answer a girl from the table behind you taps you on the shoulder and says "Does he have a car?" you look back to see a bunch of girl crowing you.

 

 

Meanwhile at the school yard the gang were talking about there summers. Dan was keeping quiet in the back with a cigarette.

"I saw this cute new girl at reception this morning" Arin said then looks over to Dan "Hey Dan you would have liked her, seems like your type"

Dan just nods, Ross looks over to Dan "So Dan what did you do over the summer?"

 "More then what you did" he replies blowing out smoke as he did.

"Come on man tell us?" Arin said turning around to face Dan

Dan looks around to see the whole gang was looking at him awaking his reply. He takes a deep sigh and puts his shades on his forehead "Fine then I'll tell. I met a girl, she was crazy for me"

"Well well well, good going man, how'd you meet her" Arin said

"I was at work on the beach, think she got a cramp and got taken away by the tide. I sort of saved her life you could say" Dan said with a sly smile playing upon his face as all the guys woo at him and playfuly punch him on the shoulder. Then everyone started talking at once demanding him to tell them more and asking inappropriate questions. Dan stands up with his arms in the air.

"Guys enough, one at a time please" Dan then sits back down again and starts rolling another cigarette.

"You never told us what she's called" Arin said

"Y/N" Dan said pulling his shades back down.

Ross pats Dan on the shoulder and Dan looks "Um Dan could she have a friend for me maybe?"

Dan gives him a look "You know what that's it. I knew this would happen if I told you lot, no more questions" Dan said, he then gets up and walks off while everyone else mutters "Goddamn it Ross".

 

 

At the cafeteria you are having the same issues as Dan, getting asked many questions all at once, you try to answer as many as you can but you start to feel a little cloustrophobic. Suzy notices and stands on the table shouting out "enough! give the girl some air". Everyone returns to their seats.

"Thank you Suzy" you say shyly

"No problem, was getting bored of the guy, he sounds like a drag to me"

Suzy then gets up "Come on girls lets get out of here, I need a smoke"

You and Holly follow Suzy out of the cafeteria to the front of the school.

 

"So Y/N what was this guy called, we never got a name" Suzy said leaning up against a wall rolling a cigarette.

"Oh he was called Danny, Danny Avidan I believe" As you say that Suzy and Holly both look at each other in shock.

"What is it?" You ask puzzled

"Nothing Y/N don't worry about it" Holly said putting her hand on your back.

"You never know,  you might meet Prince Charming again someday" Suzy said with a smirk on her face. Then walks past you and Holly with her cigarette in her mouth.

Holly and you catch up with her, Holly stand next to Suzy and quietly says "So what do you think of Y/N, think she can be apart of The Pink Ladies"

"I don't know, she seems too.... pure"


	4. Meeting Mr Sexbang

A few days pass, you start to feel a little more at home at Glendale High. You joined the cheerleader team to help you make new friends. There is a school sport event happening tonight, you are a little nervous as it will be the first time you perform in front of an audience. But Holly and Suzy promised to show up as support, although you not sure if Suzy will be there. Holly said once you get to know her she can be the nicest person you'll ever meet, but you have doubts. You got the feeling she just doesn't like you that much.

It's the night of the event you and your fellow cheerleaders are at the door waiting in line for the signal to go out. You hear the whistle go and everyone in line rushes out pom poms in air, you follow suit. You only mess up a few little moves, hopefully not too many people noticed. You go to sit with the rest of the cheerleaders while the coach makes his speech.

While sitting there you look over at the football players and see one of them is looking your way. You see him mouth an hello. You feel yourself get shy and mouth an hello back to him. You then see him mouth 'you ok?' and you nod smiling. He smiles back at you then look back to the coach.

 

Meanwhile at the parking area Dan and Ross are watching all the dancing. Ross is dancing around imitating the cheerleaders while doing a funny voice.

"Hey Dan look at this" Ross said and runs around in a circle doing a annoying high pitched girl voice"

"Ross" Dan said in a firm voice, Ross stops dancing around "Act cool" Dan continues.

Just then a car honks and they look round to see Arin arrive in his car and parks up. They walk over to him and lean on his car.

"Hey Arin glad you could finally make it" Dan said sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry guys I got hold up, got something to show you though" Arin said still sitting in the car fixing his hair in the mirror. He then jumps out the car and takes off a sheet that was on the back seat. Under shows an old electric guitar, some of the strings are missing, it looks like it was suppose to be a reddish brown but the colour and shine has faded so much it looks like a mud shade of brown.

"So guys what'd you think?" Arin said eagerly awaiting their replies.

"What a hunk of junk!" Dan said and walks away laughing. Ross joins in with the laughter.

"Wait til I get some new strings and clean her up, she'll play like a beauty" Arin said disappointed by the others response. "I'm thinking of applying our band for the competition at Thunder Club"

"Thunder Club! you're joking right?" Dan said

"We don't even have a name for our band yet" Ross said butting in

"Or a fourth member to play drums" Dan continues

"I'm sure we will get it sorted out, at least I'm making a start, also our rvial's band will be playing there " Arin said

 

Back on the field the coach finished his speech and everyone calmed down from cheering, you walk away to find where Holly and Suzy are. They appear from behind you Holly skipping around humming football songs, Suzy holding her pink jacket in her hand.

"What did you think of me out there?" you ask them both

"You were great Y/N" Holly said while still dancing around

"What'd you think Suzy?"

"Sorry girl I missed your little dance, we got more important things to do now anyway" Suzy said then gives Holly a look. Holly immediately stops dancing and looks over to you nervously. Holly stands by you and pushes you slightly to quicken your walking as you both follow Suzy to the parking area.

"Where you both taking me?" you ask as you are still being hurried away.

"You'll see kiddo" Suzy says taking her shades off.

You all stop walking and hide behind a car. Suzy looks around the corner and looks back to Holly. "Keep her here until you see my signal" Holly just nodded and starts sorting your hair out for you. You try to ask Suzy what she's doing but before you got the chance she stood upright and walked around the corner and Holly turns you around to sort your makeup out.

 

Suzy struts over to Dan, Ross and Arin who are still talking around Arin's car. While in the middle of laughing Ross notices her approaching and bashes Arin on the arm to make him look over. He sees and suddenly leans against his car trying to look cool.

"Hey boys" Suzy says as she stops and forms a pose with her hand on her hip.

"Why Suzy glad you decided to come down to see us" Arin said

"I'm actually here for Sexbang" she said and looks over to Dan and gives him a wink.

"What's you want Suz" Dan said not sounding amused by her fake flirting.

"I got a surprise for you actually" she said and raises her hand in the air.

"What could you possibly supri-" Dan starts saying but stops as he sees Holly walk over with you, her hands over your eyes so you can't see.

Holly stands in front of Suzy and takes her hand off your eyes. Suzy shouts "surprise!" before pushing you towards Dan.

"Y/N!" Dan shouts out in excitement

"Danny!" you reply with just as much excitement.

Dan takes a few steps forward towards you "What you doing here? I thought you had to go back home with your dad"

"It turns out he actually got the job so we stayed!"

Dan was about to reply but then looks around to see Arin and Ross staring at him "That's cool baby" he said in a deep tone standing in a weird pose.

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Nothing's the matter with me baby" Dan said still in the deep mocking tone while the other two guys he is with are laughing.

"What happened to the Danny Avidan I met at the beach" you said in an angry tone.

"Beats me baby girl. Also the name's Sexbang, don't wear it out" Dan said and gives you a wink and a knowing smile.

"I don't care what your name is, your not the guy I liked at the beach. I wish I never laid eyes on you!" you angrily shouted and stormed off. Holly gives Dan a disappointed look before rushing off after you. Dan looks over to Suzy who is still standing there with a big smile on her face, she gives Dan another wink before walking off. Dan gives her a cold stare as she does.

 

Suzy walks pass Holly kneeling on the floor comforting you sitting on the floor "You coming Holly" she said while walking away.

"He was not like that at all at the beach" you say to Holly who is rubbing your back.

"It'll be ok Y/N" Holly said

"What does Suzy have against me to do this?"

"I think she was just looking out for you in her own way. You would of run into him eventually, she was getting it done and out the way"

"If you say so Holly, I still can't break the feeling that she doesn't like me"

"I'm having a sleepover tonight with Suzy at my house, you are invited to join us, it'll help you forget about this evening and get to know Suzy more hopefully" Holly said.

You just nodded in acknowledgement to her offer.


	5. Sleepover

Holly helped you cheer up a little in Suzy's car on the way to Holly's home. When you get there you all head into Holly's place to her room and get changed into your pjs. The three of you joke around watching cartoons for an hour or so. You seem to almost forget about what happened at the parking lot. Suzy starts rolling a cigarette and looks your way.

 

"So Y/N have you ever smoked before?" she asks

"No never"

"Wanna give it a shot?" she said offering the cig she just rolled up.

"Oh no thank you"

"What's the matter, it really isn't that bad, come on give it a quick go" she said waving the cig around in your face.

 

You reluctantly take it and Suzy hovers a lighter in front of you to light it up with. You take a breath of the cigarette and start coughing it up right away, smoking going everywhere. Holly moves some of your hair away from your face and look at your ears strangely.

"Y/N have you ever considered getting your ears pierced" Holly asks still looking at your ears.

"Here we go" Suzy said while laughing.

"No not really, do you think I should Holly?" you said

"It will really suit you I think, I can do it now for you"

"I'm not sure Holly, wouldn't that be dangerous" you said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about it Y/N, I've been practicing, I'm applying for beauty school and need all the practice I can get. Suzy promised I can die her hair" Holly said then looked over to Suzy who nods.

"Only one little strip of it though" She said

"I dunno Holly, wouldn't it bleed a lot" you said

"No it shouldn't you won't even feel it" Holly said picking up a pin and slightly poking it in your earlobe.

You screamed out slightly from that.

"Maybe we should go to the bathroom to do this" Holly said and help you up and walk you out to the bathroom.

 

Suzy sits slightly on the bed watching the cartoon on the TV with a cigarette in her hand. All that can be heard is Holly trying to ease your nerves and calm your screaming. Holly wanders back into the bedroom

"I don't think Y/N is very well. I only manged to do one ear, she took a look at the blood in the sink and" *mimics throwing up*. Suzy reaches out from under the bed and picks up a champagne bottle.

"Maybe a little of this will help" Suzy said and winks at Holly.

"Where'd you get that Suz! Holly asks

"I have my ways"

Just then you walk back into the room looking a little pale.

"Hey Y/N have a swing of this, it'll make you feel better" Suzy said holding the bottle up in the air

"Oh no thank you I don't drink"

"Don't drink, don't smoke, what do you do?" Suzy said

"Have you ever tried alcohol before?" Holly asks

"My parents let me try a little bit once at my cousin's wedding last year"

"Well there you go then, you do drink, come try a bit, it's not easy to come by this" Suzy said

You took the bottle from Suzy and took a little sip from it, after you did you start to feel bad again, you hand the bottle to Holly before rushing out to the bathroom again to throw up.

 

"Seriously after one sip" Suzy said

"Come on be easier on her, she's new to all this. She's still trying to get used to being at a public school" Holly said

"It's been two weeks, what else is there for her to get used to" Suzy said

"She was home schooled, it's probably a hard transition to make" Holly said

"Home schooled or not she really needs to learn how to smoke at least, if she stands a chance of joining us" Suzy said

"So you would let her join The Pink Ladies then?" Holly said sounding hopeful.

"I would if she wasn't so... her" Suzy said

Holly and Suzy hear some bad throwing up sounds coming from the bathroom.

"I better go check on her" Holly said and rushes out to the bathroom.

 

Suzy jumps up from the bed and to the dressing table. She notices a wig Holly has that kind of looks slimier to your hairstyle. She sits on the stool grabbing the bottle, taking a sip and puts the wig on . Talking to herself in a mocking tone she says "Look at me I'm Y/N, I don't drink or smoke" "What's that Mr Presley you want to what! no I can't not before marriage". Suzy sees your pom poms on the floor and picks them up. She starts dancing around the room with them with the bottle in her hand still talking in the mocking tone. Holly and you walk back into the room to see her talking to a stuffed bear. "Keep your filthy paws off me, I'm Y/N and won't stand for that behavior" Suzy said then look around to see you and Holly both watching.

"You making fun of me Suzy?" you say shyly

"Only slightly" she said and takes the wig off and throws it across the room.

 

Just then the girls hear a car pull up outside the house and hear talking and laughter. All three gather around the window.

"On no it's Arin and his gang, what they all doing here. If my parents see them they'll kill me" Holly said

"Don't worry girls I'll handle this" Suzy said and quickly gets dressed.

She then opens the window wide, turns around and begins to climb out the window.

"Suzy where you going?" Holly asks

"Out. Had enough of you two goody two shoes" she said and manages to get all the way down.

 

Suzy walks over to the car parked outside.

"Hey Suzy good job doing that without a net" Ross said

"So what you guys doing here at this time?" Suzy said

"Just wanted to check you all are going alright" Arin said

"How considerate of you" Suzy said then looks over to Dan "Surprised you even showed your face after the embarrassment of earlier"

Dan just sighs then jumps out the car. You know what I've had enough of you lot, I'm heading home"

"Hey Dan don't go, come on" Ross shouts out but Dan doesn't look back or answer.

Suzy looks back over to Arin with a flirty smile on her face "Is there room for me in there?"

"Jump right in" Arin said, Suzy walks over and sits in the front putting her arm around Arin.

"Get out!" Arin shouts looking behind at Ross.

"What?" Ross said confused

"You heard him get out!" Suzy shouts looking back, Ross just looks at them both still confused.

Arin shouts "Out!" and Ross jumps to his feet.

"Alright alright I'm out" Ross said and gets out the car, as he did Arin and Suzy drive off leaving Ross alone in the middle of the street. "I guess I'll walk home then, jerks!" Ross said to himself and walks away slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while got distracted by many things, but I'm back again. Hope you all are still enjoying the story.
> 
> P.S. If you manage to catch the Adam Ant reference in my latest chapter I love you a bit x


End file.
